The present invention is directed to a pollen gathering device connected with a beehive.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pollen gathering device wherein the entrance and exit holes for the honeybees are provided in separate locations of the device to prevent the honeybees from hurting themselves by mass contact. The back portion of the entrance holes is provided with a plurality of projecting elements so as to assist the honeybees to hold themselves by their forelegs when they enter into the beehive in order to gather the pollen.
The pollen gathering devices of the prior art do not provide entrance and exit holes apart from each other. Also, the number of holes are few in number so that the honeybees tend to hurt themselves by their mutual contact when coming and going from the device. Such limited access also retards the attraction of the honeybees because of the crowdiness in the entranceway which results in reduced pollen gathering.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a pollen gathering device adapted to be connected with a beehive which substantially eliminates the problems encountered in the prior art devices such as is exemplified by a one entranceway device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a separate entrance and exit and to provide the entrance with a plurality of holes having associated therewith projecting elements to improve pollen gathering.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a specific exit device forming a grid or netlike wire cage, which makes it easier for honeybees to leave the device through a bright outlet.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pollen gathering assembly which is very convenient to assemble and disassemble and to transport from one location to another.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this description.